


【贡天】良夜

by 345chan_oshi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/345chan_oshi/pseuds/345chan_oshi
Relationships: Gimgoon/Tian
Kudos: 10





	【贡天】良夜

他们手牵着手从庆祝party溜出来，用的理由是打野喝醉了，需要上单护送着回酒店。这个蹩脚到极点的借口在混乱的狂欢中显得合情合理，配上高天亮红着小脸埋在金韩泉怀里蹭来蹭去的演技，又上升到天衣无缝的水平。

刚进房间高天亮就飞起一脚把门踹上，脚法精湛，尚存三把盲僧的余韵，可惜踢完就没了力气，歪歪斜斜往金韩泉身上一栽。两个人头都晕得很，绊手绊脚一起倒在床上。高天亮再也绷不住冷静从容样子，看着他笑得很傻，细瘦的手臂张开来要一个拥抱，像夏决、半决赛、刚刚结束的决赛，每一个胜利的瞬间一样。金韩泉抱住他像抱价值连城的宝藏，小孩的骨头硌着他，软乎乎的嘴唇贴在耳朵边，带着点喘叫他的名字。  
今夜的一切就像极甜美的梦境，而高天亮几乎是梦境本身，绵软甜蜜地陷在怀里。他把那件象征着冠军与荣耀的外套从小孩身上剥下来，又去亲他的脸颊。小孩仰起脸，他们滑入胡乱的亲吻，尝到彼此嘴巴里酒精的味道。“我好喜欢你呀。”小孩讲话带着笑，三两下脱光了衣服钻到哥哥怀里，依赖极了的模样。

休赛期好不容易养出的一点肉全在欧洲饿没了，纤细身体摊在床上有些易碎的意味。小孩眨着眼看他，金韩泉捧起修长十指挨个儿印上亲吻。这是我的FMVP，年长的韩国人难得显露出一点孩子气，我的我的我的，谁也抢不走。  
小孩伸着手任他亲，最后小小声说我都硬了诶能不能快点。

忍了四十多天，小孩的身体变得很难打开，旋进一根手指就皱着眉头喊疼。金韩泉说算了吧，他又扭着腰撒娇说哥哥我想要。总之节奏牢牢握在打野手上，上单对此毫无办法。闹够了之后小孩满意地躺回去，揪过枕头垫在腰下面，岔开腿迎接漫长温柔的扩张。

几个小时之前巴黎的金雨纷纷扬扬落在身上，他们一同举起那个至高的奖杯，在属于冠军的最高峰刻下他们的名字。额外的光束环绕着高天亮，蓝金交织的奖杯最终颁给了年轻的野王。而现在刚刚戴上冠冕的FMVP在他怀里断断续续地呻吟，浑身沾满了滚烫的情欲。冠军、酒精、性，不知道到底是哪样让人恍若身处云端，把一切浸得又甜又软。金韩泉收紧手臂把几近轻飘的小孩牢牢抱住，想要把这个眼中含着无尽喜悦的高天亮完完整整刻印在记忆中，和漂亮的召唤师杯并列在一起。  
往日的磨难留下的苦涩的自我怀疑的阴影，急于证明自己的焦虑与紧张，都被纯粹的热烈的酣畅的胜利冲刷成可以笑着谈起的过去。或许现在便是最好的时刻，无上的荣誉已然握在手中，与之相伴的阴翳还在远处，至少，至少这一晚只有纯然的极乐。

“再来一次。”高天亮勾勾他的手指，眉眼弯弯地笑。


End file.
